We Could Be Amazing
by heartfiilia
Summary: College AU. Gray's always been a huge player, but with the help of a friend and a shocking realization, would he be able to change for his new fire, Lucy? Rated M for language and sexual references.
1. Chance Encounter

College orientation was a fucking drag. School sponsored events and no co-ed rooming? No thanks, I'd rather be back home where I could get a good lay every night. Having a pretty face and a six pack certainly had its perks. I sat alone at a table, looking listlessly at my potential class schedule until I couldn't bear it anymore. Looking around aimlessly, I spotted _her_. Blonde hair, big tits…she was just my type. She was reading some feminist type book with the most calculated look on her face. _Huh. Wasn't usual to see a girl who looks like that into those types of things, but I could dig the pseudo-intellectual kick too. Being a feminist means she's sex positive anyways, right?_

"Ah, I quite enjoy Betty Freidan as well." I didn't know who the fuck Betty Friedan was, but if I wanted to get under her skirt, some common ground was necessary.

"Oh, really? So which issue of feminism do you find most pressing?" She looked at me warily. Were those bedroom eyes, or was she pissed? I couldn't tell, because it was damn hard to keep up the conversation without sneaking a peek at her ample cleavage.

"I, uh… you know. Everything. Men just… suck. Fuck them. Well, uh, not literally. Figuratively." _Good one, Gray, good one. You're not getting any tonight, dumbass._ She looked at me tensely for a good five seconds, and then… burst out laughing.

"Wow, usually when guys try to hit on me, they're at least somewhat smooth, but you're absolutely pathetic! Were you even trying?" I felt warmth creeping up on my cheeks as she continued giggling and pointing out my failure. _Dammit, she has a cute laugh too…_

"Well, uh, I was going for the suave type, but if you're into the goofy type, you wanna do something tonight…?" Her laughing suddenly subsided.

"No thanks, tool, I don't really wanna sleep with you. I admit you're good looking, but I know your type. You'll sleep with a different girl the next night. I'm not about that, uh…"

"Gray. My name is Gray Fullbuster. Alright, I'll leave you alone. Can I at least know your name though?"

"Fine, no harm in giving out a name. My name is Lucy, like the Beatles song. That's what I was named after, anyways. I don't give out my last name to strangers though, sorry." She triumphantly walked away as I sat there reeling. _I'm fucking Gray Fullbuster, I don't have trouble pulling girls._ But she wasn't just any girl… _Shit, Gray, no, you sound like Justin Bieber. She's the damn same as every other girl, just a little bit hotter, and you'll definitely get her in bed by the time orientation ends._

As I walked back to my dorm in a pensive mood, I suddenly had a flash of inspiration: my temporary roommate was the kind of guy who'd be able to get someone like her. He's not as good looking as me and kind of dorky, but he has that genuinely good natured attitude that hot girls like. I felt damn stupid having to stoop down to asking another guy for advice, but I wasn't gonna lose to that girl. Shit, I didn't even remember her name… _It's better that way, Gray, you don't wanna get too attached._

"Hey, uh, Natsu… I gotta ask you something." The pinkette was doing stupid shit as usual. I never got how he pulled someone as hot as Lisanna when he would always act like a fucking five year old.

"Look, Gray! I can drink Tabasco sauce!" He looked at me expectantly, waiting for some sort of praise as he continued to guzzle down the sauce. It took every ounce of willpower I had not to laugh my ass off at his stupidity.

"Oh, uh… cool. Yeah. So Natsu, tell me… how'd you manage to hook up with Lisanna?" He let go of the Tabasco sauce (thank God) and looked straight at me.

"Gray, we're not hooking up. We're dating. It's different. I don't 'hook up' with girls." _Shit, not this "nice guy" crap…_

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, I meant dating. We're from different places, different slang, y'know. But how'd you manage to get with someone like her?" He looked away dreamily, as if she were right there with him.

"Yeah, I wonder that myself sometimes… She's way too beautiful for me… But I know it's because I'm the guy who treats her right. We've been friends since childhood, and I've liked her for a longass time, and I just waited for her to come around and realize that I'd be the right one for her. But, y'know, if she chose someone else, I'd still be happy as long as she was happy." I couldn't hide my surprise and disgust at his soulful speech. He looked a bit disappointed that I didn't share his sentiment, but he didn't say anything more.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll keep that in mind." I walked out of the dorm room in deep thought. If I couldn't get her to sleep with me by being me… couldn't I just act like Natsu? The steps of a plan hatched in my head, and I snickered to myself. She wouldn't be able to walk the next morning.

The next morning, I awoke to the beautiful reminder that I'd be getting laid that night. Suddenly, the routine tasks of orientation became fun as I walked around campus, hoping to spot that girl. I had an ace up my sleeve as I had glanced at her schedule and knew where she'd be in a few hours, but chance encounters were always a bit more enjoyable.

"Oh, hey, it's fake feminist boy." Her clear voice rang out in the crowd. She was wearing a form fitting top that showed off her curves with a tiny, tiny miniskirt. I could see the silhouette of her naked body in my mind, but I shoved that thought away immediately. Remember, act like Natsu.

"Sorry about yesterday… I was wrong. I shouldn't have tried to fake an interest in something you like just to catch your attention. You're just… so beautiful, I couldn't resist, and I got flustered. Please, forgive me." I got on my knees and looked up at her. This was definitely the weird, "noble" shit Natsu would do. She looked quite taken aback at my chivalry and blushed hard as people looked on at us. I realized a bit too late that out of context, this would've looked a bit like a marriage proposal.

"St-stand up, you dumbass! I guess I'll forgive you, just… stop acting like an idiot! Who the hell does that in public?" She looked away with the blush still evident on her cheeks and offered her hand to me to help me up. _Score one for team Gray getting laid. _

"So, beautiful lady, could we go out tonight?" I smiled at her with my perfectly white and straight teeth. She couldn't help but smile back, even though she still seemed a bit guarded. That would change soon.

"Fine, anywhere but your dorm room, because I'm definitely NOT sleeping with you, GOT IT?" She enunciated the word "not" quite a bit to get her point across. She'd be enunciating my dick that night, but I'd have to build up to that, no forcing anything on her.

"Here's my number. If you send anything resembling a penis, you're blocked, and I'll personally come to you and kick you in the balls." She smirked as she said this. Whatever, I had her number in my phone and nothing would change that. "Wait a second… Why aren't you putting my name in? You just left it blank."

"I, uh…" _Shit, maybe I should've remembered her name if I wanted to keep this Natsu shtick up. Uh… What did she tell me? The Beatles? Duh, her name was only four letters, easy as hell!_ I put it in and showed her.

"My name isn't Yoko, you DUMBASS! It's LUCY! If you don't get it right on our date, I'll kill you!" She was majorly pissed. Yoko, Lucy, same shit, different day. But wait, did she just say date? I had to stifle a laugh at those words. I don't date. I bang, I hook up with, I pull. Dating is Natsu's thing, and once I got to sleep with this chick, my Natsu gig is over.

__


	2. Quarrels

My "get laid" checklist was all checked off: sending flirty but at the same time flattering texts, wearing that perfect V-neck that showed off my chest, and finally, showing up surprisingly early to the location of our so-called "date". I even brought a goddamn rose so this girl would be swooning. All I had to do was live through dinner and she'd be on her knees for me by the end of the night, and it'd be damn perfect.

"You're making a weird face, Gray… You okay?" _Holy shit. This girl goes all out._ She was wearing a really, really, _really_ tight dress that accentuated her already perfect figure, with see through lace at the top to give a little sneak peek.

"I, uh… Rose. Here." I handed her the rose, ready to slap myself in the fucking face for being so damn nervous. What was it about this girl that made me so flustered? I was acting like a 12 year old on his first date and it wasn't pretty. She still blushed and took the rose, and looked down. _Was she turned off? Of course she was…_

"Th-thank you…" Her face was red as hell, and I realized she wasn't looking down because she was turned off. _She was acting… shy?_ Damn it, that was so uncharacteristic of this girl, it kind of… made me think she was even cuter. _No, hotter, she's just a girl you want in bed, Gray, not a girlfriend._ We walked into the restaurant and I was suddenly overcome by embarrassment: the place she picked was swanky as hell, and I was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. Why would she pick somewhere so nice for a first date…? _Hell, she better be planning on paying, because this is the kind of place where the appetizers cost more than my dorm's rent._

"Ah, Lucy, you'll be seated right here. Thank you for honoring us with your presence. And… this young man, as well, I suppose." The host was definitely eyeing me, wondering why the hell someone like Lucy (I guess he knew her) would go out with some bum dressed like me. _Whatever, I'm way hotter than him anyways_. She frequented this restaurant though? Must be rich. Maybe…

"Gray! Graaay! I've been talking to you for a good five minutes and you've been in your own little world. Man, you look the part, but you don't seem to know shit about how to treat a girl. I bet you're hiding something. I bet you're like, one of those 'premature' guys or something." She laughed her ass off at her own joke. I couldn't stop myself from flushing red at her remark even though I knew it wasn't true. _Bet I last longer than any of your exes… Can't say that though._

"Hah, you're… hilarious. Alright, though, I'm not a stranger anymore. Can I hear this beauty's last name?" I had to seem like I was interested in her. I mean, not like I actually was or anything, it was all just for a good lay.

"Fiiiine. It's Heartfilia. My dad owns this chain of restaurants, so our food will be free, don't worry about the check. Bet you're damn relieved, right? Or would you have made me pay? I would've left your broke ass if you did!" _Aha… Funny that you say that… But holy shit, she must be loaded._

_ "_O-of course not! I'm a gentleman. I like, hold doors and shit for chicks." Somehow, I felt Natsu would have worded that differently. Made her laugh though, so mission accomplished.

"Gray, you're a fucking trip. You're trying so hard to be this 'gentleman' type that you're clearly not, and it's so damn obvious. Just be yourself." She looked at me tentatively, ready to gauge any response I had. "I'm ready for one of your 'pick up the chick' lines."

But for once in my life, I didn't have a line to throw back at this girl. Maybe because she saw through my act, maybe because she decided she didn't even care that I was acting at all, I decided to be honest with Lucy.

"I know your type, Lucy. You think because you've read a couple books and drink tea and don't fawn over boys, that you're better than everyone else. That's how all girls like you are, fucking pretentious." I braced myself for yelling, screaming, something that would make me flinch. But what I didn't expect was laughter.

"I gave you a chance, Gray, but I don't know why I bothered. You really think you know me so well? Why don't you look at yourself before you give out false criticisms? I know your type as well. You fuck with girls' minds so they'll sleep with you. You give them false hope of a relationship then abandon them to get with the next one in line, and all the while you call them all sluts and whores, when you're the scumbag behind it all. Tell me I'm lying." Her poker face betrayed no strong emotions, and she said each word calmly, as if she wasn't trying to tear my psyche apart. But I had no words to back myself up. I thought back to every girl I slept with, trying to tell myself that they were just easily manipulated, something to make myself not look like the bad guy.

"It's not my fault some girls are stupid as fuck and fall for anything they hear from a hot guy because they have daddy issues." The words "daddy issues" sparked something in her. _Oh no, she's not going to… _I was covered in the finest wine instantly after she splashed her drink all over me. _So she's got daddy issues too._

"Honestly, Gray, I can't wait until you're too old to pull any girl and you're all alone. Maybe when that happens, you'll realize how much of a fucking tool you've been your whole life and change, just a little bit. I don't know what girl broke your heart or whatever for you to hate women this much, but maybe she had good fucking reason. Oh, and have fun with the check." She stormed out after her little speech, leaving me dumbfounded.

"That was cold, Lucy, real cold…" I whispered to myself. "She didn't have good reason. No woman ever has good reason. They're all the fucking same."

My wallet felt a lot lighter after that night, and it reminded me of the real reason why I never bothered to treat a girl the way other guys would. I walked back to my dorm room in shame, hoping Natsu wouldn't be there to rub salt in the wound by talking about how great things were going with Lisanna.

"You… smell like wine. Damn, what the hell happened? I thought you had a date… Shit, how bad did you fuck it up, man?" Fucking Natsu. I came into my room, ready for peace and quiet, and the first thing he does is start sniffing me like some kind of dog.

"Look, it just… didn't go well. She was a bitch. I'll just find someone hotter, and better. Don't worry about her." I tried to look away from Natsu's worried visage. Damn it, this is why I hated this kid, full of fucking concern and compassion for people. I was always as cold as ice, never ready to let anyone thaw me.

"It's not her I'm worried about, Gray. Do you really wanna do this your whole life? Just sleep with girls aimlessly? Because it looks like this girl made an impression on you. I've never seen you look so disappointed before."

"None of your fucking business." I felt a tinge of regret for brushing off Natsu like that. I could almost imagine his constant smile waning at my harsh words, but I pushed the emotions away. Nothing a good night's sleep couldn't fix. After all, this girl hadn't made even a tiny dent in my mind, let alone an impression, right? I'd probably never even see her again. Hopefully, at least.

I tried my hardest to sleep, but all I could think of were blonde hair and brown eyes and her high pitched voice, telling me every detail of myself I didn't want to hear.

There was something wrong with me.


End file.
